Everlasting Pride
by Verak-Dragora
Summary: He was cast out, banished, betrayed, yet he was not alone, he would not give in, all he had was Toothless, and his Pride, he would live, and the world would come to fear his name, or respect it, he was Hiccup no more. Contains themes from Dark Souls
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is an idea I've had for a while but only now did I figure out how I wanted to go about it, this is a challenge fic, this will contain a couple of things from Dark Souls, there's a chapter included to give it a start or an idea whichever you prefer, enjoy.**

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon but I do own a copy of Dark Souls 1 & 2**

Dead, that's all he felt right now, no emotion coursed through him, he had been betrayed, cast out, banished here, but he was not alone, he had his friend, and his resolve, he would not go down fighting.

This island, barely any life to be seen, the only hints of it was the dull light of a fire within a cave, and a large black dragon laying beyond its border, a Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, a creature both feared and respected, it was currently looking into the cave, watching a dim shadow move around, banging every so often.

This shadow was a man, a 6ft 8 tall man with a decent build, not overly large, but enough muscle to show he had not been sitting idly by, currently he was hammering away at the custom made forge he had built in his years of exile, his eyes showing sheer determination as he hammered away at the object of his focus though his thoughts lay elsewhere, back to his home, and a life of hatred.

Looking out to the sea as the boat burned away, the smoke rising into the sky taking her to Valhalla from what his young mind could understand back then "Your mother died hiccup, it's just us from now on." Looking over at the voice the boy known as hiccup stared up at the large man standing next to him approximately 6ft 9 in height, a large mass of muscle and a great long beard to match, this was Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and father to Hiccup, that day he stopped being his father and more a chief, thinking on it Hiccup didn't doubt it, as he watched his mother sail away his eyes showed nothing but sorrow and grief, the life that they one held was as dead as the woman in the boat.

Shaking away the memory Hiccup pounded way trying to keep the thoughts of the past out of his mind, but the more he tried the more they came back this time when he was no older than seven years of age.

"What are you doing out here!" Hearing the yell Hiccup couldn't help but cringe as he was yanked up by is dad. "I told you it was too dangerous to be out here, why did you disobey me?!"

Not waiting for an answer Stoick threw Hiccup down making him land on his rear not in a gentle way "Get out of my sight, I have more of a mess to deal with now thanks to you!" Not waiting to hear anymore Hiccup ran off to his home trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

Scowling at the thought he ceased his work, placing the hammer to the side. Reaching down he picked up a bucket that laid next to the anvil, peering inside he was satisfied to find the various scales toothless had donated to his cause, putting the bucket back down he picked a few out and applied them to the object, though as he delved into his work he once again found himself visiting his old life.

Dropping onto the ground a bruised and bloodied hiccup couldn't help but let out a choked sob. "Aww baby gonna cry?" Looking up at the voice he stared hard at his older cousin, Snotfaced Snotlout, this boy had been a pain throughout his life, often using Hiccup as target practice or a training dummy, as time progressed things went from bad to worse. "Useless wimp, it's no wonder your mommy left you." The second those words left his mouth something within Hiccup snapped, quickly getting up, unnoticed by his cousin who was too busy cackling until a fist connected with his nose followed by a loud crack causing Snotlout to let out a cry of pain before growling at Hiccup whose fist was extended with an angry look. "You little runt!"

Before things could escalate they were halted by a voice they both knew all too well. "What's going on here?" Stoick yelled as he approached with another man, his brother Spitelout, Snotlouts father and Hiccups uncle. Looking both boys over Stoick gave them both a hard glare, "Are you two fighting again, damn it this has gone on long enough, Spitelout take Snotlout and get his nose seen to." Once they were gone Stoick gave his son a hard look "This has got to stop Hiccup, it's bad enough your… this, but getting into fights with your cousin is not on."

Now hold on a minute, did he not see what was in front of him "But dad he-" though as usual his protest was ignored.

"No Hiccup! I won't always be around to look after you, now this has got to stop, you need to learn to get along with your cousin, you will be chief some day, its time you started acting like it, now go get cleaned up, I don't want to see you for a while." Taking a breath Stoick let out a tired sigh before fixing his gaze back on his son. "Just, get out of my sight."

Snapping back to reality Hiccup realized he'd been hammering too hard, looking at what was left of the scales he sighed and carefully removed them before applying a new batch, he was almost there, he couldn't afford to mess up now, letting out a tired sigh Hiccup thought back to the even that changed his life.

A 15 year old Hiccup ran through the village as it burned, dragon raid, nothing out of the ordinary here. "Get back inside!" "What are you doing here!?" "Get inside!" What are you doing out!?"

These were the angry yells thrown at the fourteen year old as he ran through the village "Hiccup!" next thing he knew he was yanked by the back of his collar and hoisted into the air.

"What is he doing-" stopping in mid sentence Stoick turned and got right in his face. "What are you doing outside? Get to Gobber!" Not waiting for a reply Stoick harshly threw hiccup in the direction of the blacksmith before turning to survey his surroundings, spotting A Deadly Nadder swooping low he picked up the fallen cart next to him and hurled it at the dragon hitting it dead on earning a surprised roar from the beast as it flew higher in response.

Sprinting as hard as he could Hiccup ran through the town, the torches that were being raised to make it easier to see the "winged devils" as they called the dragons, made it much easier to see where he was going amidst all the chaos, rushing through the doors of the blacksmith his Master Gobber, Stoicks best friend turned to greet him. "Oh nice of you to join the party. Gobber was one of Hiccups few friends in the village, ok he was his only friend.

Shaking off that though Hiccup inspected his work and smiled before drowning it in water rapidly cooling it then moved onto the next item, though try as he might, his thoughts wandered back to that very night.

"Hiccup where are you going!?" "Get back here!" Rushing through the various Vikings Hiccup paid no heed to what they were yelling as he pushed the barrel through the village towards the cliff edge, satisfied with the position he released the contraption and it unfolded into something else entirely, satisfied the boy locked it in place, took hold of the ballista and aimed. "Come on show yourself"

No sooner than the words had left his mouth were his prayers answered at the sound of a distinct screech before one of the catapults near him exploded and a shadow flew past to which Hiccup quickly aimed at and fired, as the snare shot loose the recoil knocked the young boy off his feet, to which he paid no mind as he was quickly back on his feet to inspect his work, he was not disappointed as a roar sounded in the distance, Hiccup could make out an object shoot towards the forest.

"I did it. Oh I hit it! Did anyone see that?" Turning to look at his fellow villagers he was disappointed to find none were nearby though not a second later did he realise he was not alone, turning around he came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare that did not look very happy. "Except for you"

Wasting no time he turned and ran as fast as he could with the beast right on his heels snapping at him hungrily.

Taking cover behind a post Hiccup cringed as the fire shot past him on either side, when it died down he slowly turned to look behind him though he did not notice the nightmare come from the opposite side, yet as usual when he was in danger, his dad came to save him, and today was no different as Stoick came from nowhere drop kicking the beast on its snout earning a yelp of surprise from the dragon which allowed Stoick to wrestle it to the ground before restraining it. With the dragon dealt with Stoick looked to the sky at the retreating forms of the dragons, with their food, he was not a happy man at this point, wasting no time he grabbed Hiccup and dragged him through the village ignoring his protests and his claims of hitting a Night Fury, by this time he had enough.

"Stop! Just stop, every time you go outside disaster strikes! This time is no different, I tell you to stay inside so you stay the hell inside, it would make things so much easier for everyone if you just listened! Its time you stopped being all… this-" Taking a pause Stoick motioned to his sons small form before continuing his rant "-and started acting like a Viking, I'm at my wits end Hiccup, the village is destroyed, we have no food for the winter and its all thanks to you!"

Turning to Gobber he harshly shoved the boy to him. "Get him home and make sure he stays there, I don't want to see him for the rest of the day."

Giving a harsh glare to Hiccup, Stoick watched as Gobber silenced the boy's protest with a slap to the back of the head before leading him up the hill to his home.

Growling at the memory, one he would not forget anytime soon, this led him to meeting toothless but it was also another excuse for his dad to belittle him in front of the entire village again, and have him paraded to his house in shame, again!

Letting out a sigh hiccup finished applying the scales to the object and stopped to look at his work, letting out a satisfied smile he set it to the side before leaving to grab a box then made his way over to his dragon companion. "It's are done bud, time to put them to use."

Looking at his companion Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle as Toothless gave a gummy smile, thanks to his retractable teeth.

Setting the box down Hiccup reached into it and pulled out its contents before walking over to Toothless, as he got to work another memory invaded his mind, he had to admit, the more they haunted him, the more determined he was to finish this.

Once again he was being dragged through the village by his dad right, he had just come from the kill ring, where he tried to show that dragons could be tamed, he was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, though he had a different plan, he wanted to show that they were not mindless beasts as they had come to believe, though as usual things had gone horribly wrong, though not by any fault of his for once, just as he had calmed the dragon Stoick, his dad got impatient and demanded that the fight be stopped by slamming his hammer into the bars leaving a large dent, though this caused the Nightmare to go into a frenzy and try to kill the boy.

"Hiccup!" Looking over at the call Hiccup spotted his friend and crush Astrid Hofferson using her axe to raise the gate and rush in to try and help him, he wasn't too worried about her, the blonde haired Viking was the best in their class for a reason, though as he made to get to her the dragon suddenly pounced on him, pinning him under its claws, as things were looking grim they got worse as Toothless suddenly appeared, blasting his way through the bars and into the ring tackling the nightmare and fought it for dominance before they separated and roared at each other ending with the nightmare fleeing.

Looking at the enraged Vikings Hiccup couldn't think of what to do, he had to get Toothless out of there, looking at the gate he could not be more happy, as if Odin himself answered his prayers, somehow the gate had been fully raised giving a clean escape, looking over to Toothless who was in a frenzied state standing protectively next to him, Hiccup wasted no time grabbing the dragon and tried to budge him towards the gate, seeing as it wasn't working due to his lack of strength Hiccup yelled at him to get away, that he would find him, thankfully Toothless listened and fled the scene, smashing through any Vikings that tried to stop him, turning around his smile instantly dropped at the sight of his dad who looked ready to explode, hence why he was being dragged, rougher than usual, to his house by the said man.

Slamming open the door Stoick tossed hiccup inside not caring that he literally threw him across the room. "I can't believe you, my own son, would betray us like that, what has got into you Hiccup!? You were in front of the entire village, the honour of killing your first dragon and instead you play with it like it was a pet! Then when it does what it's supposed to you run and embarrass yourself, embarrass me! And when it can't get any worse I find that you've sided with them, our enemies!"

Turning away from the boy he made for the door ignoring his sons protests, though when he felt Hiccup try to grab him he snapped and immediately back handed the boy, bloodying his nose and sending him sprawling across the room. "Your not a Viking, your not my son, your mother would be ashamed to see you now, you're a disgrace Hiccup." With those Words he walked out ignoring Hiccup who lay on the floor clutching his broken nose.

Hiccup Scowled at that memory, he was never much of a father to him, but the fact he did that, to his own son no less hurt Hiccup more than anything that village ever did to him, looking down at his project, a black armour made from a rare mineral that happened to be found on the island he was banished to, lucky him, and hardened beyond anything a simple forge could do by dragon fire hiccup inspected the helmet, the last piece of the set he had yet to put on he couldn't help but smile, the distinct shape took on the form of a lion head, the eyes fitting perfectly in alignment, the mane stretching out, on the back a long crimson ponytail was attached to the back of the head piece giving it the finishing touch, lifting it up Hiccup, now donned in his new armour turned and left the forge heading for the exit only to stop, a final memory of his "childhood" piercing his mind, the day he was banished.

Hiccup couldn't believe this, he was being banished for doing what he had always tried to do, apparently his father, no Stoick, he had now lost that right, saw it as the final straw in his life long list of failures, he stood in front of the entire village, everyone had shown up, each of them muttering insults, cursing his name or just glaring at him, like he'd known anything else throughout his life, looking up at Stoick the man glared down at him, like he was Loki himself. "Hiccup, you are banished from our village, you're a disgrace, an outcast, an embarrassment, and a traitor, you were my son, how I went wrong in raising you I have no idea but that does not change the fact you threw your lot in with them, you'll be lucky if your mother can rest in peace with this betrayal, no, she's no longer your mother, you have no right to call her that!"

Reaching down Stoick roughly grabbed Hiccups shoulder, squeezing it in a firm grip, ignoring the boys look of pain as he brought out a dagger, the very dagger Hiccup always had, where did he get it, what did he plan to do with it, these questions flooded the boys mind, though he did not have to wait long as Stoick made one swift movement and pain was all he felt, coming to his senses he realized Stoick, his own father had just slashed him across his left eye, with Hiccups own dagger, before standing and spat at the boys feet. "Now you wear the mark of a traitor, the mark of shame! All who see you will know you for the dragon loving coward you are, you are banished, leave and never return or so help me you'll wish you were dead!"

Wasting no time Hiccup was immediately hauled onto a boat and cast out to sea, he travelled for hours, days, he did not how long it was but it felt like a long time.

Coming back to reality Hiccup looked around, this is where he had ended up, though thankfully he was not alone, Toothless had followed him, his fight with the Monstrous Nightmare had damaged his saddle causing his tailfin to lock in place allowing him to fly, he had followed him all the way to the island where he found him upon the wreck of the boat, passed out from the journey, this is where their new lives began.

Walking out of the cave Hiccup looked at Toothless, admiring his other project, the dragon now bore an armour set of his own, the same metal had been cast into its work as well, and it fit the Night Fury perfectly, though leaving a few openings so that the dragon could move around more freely. Moving to stand beside his friend Hiccup looked out to the rising sun, this is where it began, the game was set, a new player would be entering and the world will learn his name.

Lifting the helmet up Hiccup gazed at it before turning it around and slowly placing it onto his head, his green eyes piercing through the eyes of the headpiece that fitted perfectly to his head, looking down to the lance he now grasped in his left hand, then to the bow on his back, he didn't know what made him go for a lance, a bow he could understand considering he rode a dragon, with the lance though it just felt right, though he had plenty of practice with both over the years, looking at Toothless quickly he climbed onto his back and prepared to leave, he was Hiccup no more, now there was only Ohof.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed, I won't be continuing this seeing as it's a challenge unless you guys really want me too, but I've never been very good at this kind of thing, you can use this as the first chapter if you like, edit it as much as you like or start fresh but I hope it gives you some idea for what I have in mind, I'm not very good at descriptions as you saw but the armour Hiccup is wearing is the same as Dragonslayer Ornstein's/Old Dragonslayer from Dark Souls 2, Toothless you can choose whatever you like for him, don't quote me on this but according to sources I looked up Ohof is Old Norse for Pride, I thought it fitting given the circumstances and the armour he wears.**

**Please review your thoughts and if you take up the challenge please let me know as I would love to read it, Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have to admit I was surprise by how many people like this idea, so as per request I'm continuing the story, though its still a challenge, so please feel free to write your own version, I'd really like to see how people go about this.**

Freedom. He forgot the very meaning of the word, forgot this feeling, yet flying through the skies on Toothless back brought it all rushing back to him like a raging storm, the joy he once felt when he first took to the skies.

Looking to his companion Ohaf realized he must have felt the same way, Toothless kept doing all manner of tricks every chance he got all the while he was doing his best to hold onto the excited reptile.

While he could not feel the wind on his skin thanks to his armour he revelled in the feeling, after seven years of being stuck on that wasteland they were finally free, souring through the skies once more, and this time nothing would stop them, or so he thought.

Snapping back to reality at the sudden change in course Ohaf looked to see what was wrong, something had startled Toothless and looking around he could see why, somehow they had stumbled into an entire flock of dragons, each carrying something from a few fish to a full blown stag.

Doing his best to remain calm Ohaf leaned down making himself blend in with Toothless as much as possible, though he wasn't sure if it was working as to his left he noticed a Monstrous Nightmare staring at him, when he started back the creature did something odd, it barked at him, as well as reptiles could anyway, almost as if it was greeting him before it faced ahead completely ignoring him, following its gaze Ohaf noticed they were coming into a cave, a faint orange glow coming from within, staring into the mouth of the great mountain Ohaf could only let out a faint whisper. "The nest."

Realizing they were in trouble Ohaf leaned forward as much as he could, pressing his whole body into the back of the Night Fury, he could not afford to be seen, he did not know how things would turn out if he was caught, and judging by the way Toothless was acting, he figured it would not be a good one.

Keeping perfectly still he watched as they descended deeper, his years of hunting what little there was on that island taught him much about blending in, yet with this situation it almost felt hopeless, feeling Toothless land Ohaf slowly turned and watched as the flock of dragons flew past them, dropping their haul into the misty depths below, why he had no idea, but he had a feeling he would find out, and he was not disappointed, for not a moment later did a Gronkle fly in and regurgitate half a fish.

Silently watching the scene before him, Ohaf watched as the fish descended into the darkness, for a moment nothing happened, and then he heard it, a deep rumble which caused the Gronkles eyes to widen in response and quickly fly up narrowly avoiding the massive jaws of the great beast that rose, snapping at it in disapproval before it descended below once more leaving the Gronkle to cower in a corner.

Things were bad, here they were in the belly of the beast, not yet but they would be if they didn't get out of here, for once in many years Ohaf felt fear, rightly so because as he was staring at where the great beast had come from he did not notice it rise back up, sniffing like a predator before fixing its gaze on him and Toothless.

Though by the time he did realize this it was too late, feeling Toothless step back and fold his wings around him as much as he could Ohaf snappped back to reality to find the great beast was staring down at them menacingly. Looking up at it, staring directly into its eyes, Ohaf could only let out a tired sigh. "Fuck, I really need to stop spacing out."

Meanwhile on Berk things were looking grim, Stoick watched as the dragons flew off with another haul they had raided from their village, things were going from bad to worse, the had to find that nest soon, even when banishing Hiccup things didn't get better, not that he cared as they more likely would have been worse than they are now if he kept that runt around, regardless, he couldn't even if he wanted to, he was a traitor as well as a failure two things that did not bode well for a Viking let alone a chief, he shuddered at the thought of Hiccup becoming chief in his place.

Shaking off old memories of his long, now most likely, dead traitor of a son Stoick turned to his brother, Spitelout, who looked just as tired as he; the raids were starting to take their toll. "Get the wounded to Elder Gothi, she should be able to conjure up a few things to get them back on their feet then gather everyone for a meeting, we're going to hunt these beasts down once and for all."

Whether or not Stoick noticed his brothers sigh or just ignored it was unknown to Spitelout, regardless he did what he was told and trotted off, barking orders to those who were fit enough to help move the wounded.

Looking once more at the dragons which were now nothing more than a speck in the distance Stoick let out a tired sigh before walking off to the mead hall, on his way he met Gobber who was hauling a Gronkle, that was tangled in a snare, towards the kill ring, spotting Stoick he stopped and waved his one good arm in his direction keeping his prosthetic hook around the snare so the dragon couldn't escape. "Ah just the man I wanted to see, we have a few more training dummies coming in now, was just getting this one to the pen."

Looking his best friend over Gobber couldn't help but sigh, if you knew Stoick, and by Odin he knew that man well enough, you knew what that look meant, and not a moment later was his suspicions confirmed. When you're done with that, thing, help Spitelout with the wounded then get to the mead hall; we're tearing down that nest, tonight."

Watching Stoick walk off Gobber couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, despite knowing all to well what will happen, he couldn't help himself and did as he was told. "Never a dull moment with you around Stoick." Looking to the sky he couldn't help but think back to his young apprentice, how he missed that lad.

Gobber had to admit, the young boy had potential, he was busy watching the runt hammer away at an axe he had put him to work on after seeing the potential for himself when he crafted him a sword, it was almost as good as his work and he was a master blacksmith, if put in the right direction Hiccup could become better than him.

Watching as Hiccup placed the hammer down and soak the axe into the pool of water instantly cooling it before making his way over to him, Gobber had to admit he was eager to see how well he had done, if his last work was not a fluke then he would keep this boy on for definite, taking the axe Gobber examined it over, a couple of minor impurities but the overall the work was almost a masterpiece, that settled it, he was keeping the boy. "Bloody fine work lad, why don't you go and sharpen those weapons on the rack there, I'll fix up the few minor mistakes in this one here".

Making his way over to the forge Gobber placed the axe back into the fire. "Fine work young Hiccup, really fine work, what you lack in, well everything, you sure make up in blacksmithing, there may be hope for all of-" Stopping in mid sentence Gobber half turned and motioned to the young boy "-well, this."

Ignoring the boys usual comeback Gobber chuckled and turned back to his work, just as he picked up the hammer a voice called for his attention, looking over at the source Gobber smiled and put the hammer back down as Stoick approached him in eager stride. "Hello Stoick, come to check on my young apprentice?"

Turning from Gobber and to Hiccup Stoick showed signs of relief before turning back to Gobber "So he made it? That's a relief; I was worried I'd have to hunt around the village again."

Looking down at the axe Stoick couldn't help but admire it, keeping his gaze fixed on it he picked it up by the handle and inspected it; even though the blade was hot he could tell it was fine work. "A fine axe here Gobber, when you're finished with it I'd like to have it, looks to be one of your finest yet."

Hearing this Gobber couldn't help himself and laughed lightly, this would be good. "So you like the axe eh? Well you'll be surprised to know that-"

Anything he was going to say was cut off by the sound of various metals hitting the ground causing both men to look over at the source seeing Hiccup had knocked over the weapons rack causing Stoick to get angry once more. "Hiccup! For the love of Odin son will you pay attention, it's bad enough when you make a mess out there, in dragon raids, the last thing we need is having no weapons when they come back, it's only by Gobber's good graces that your even working here, Odin knows what would happen if you did anything other than cleaning.

Making a move to defend the young man Gobber opened his mouth only for Stoick to turn and angrily storm out before he could even get a word in, saying he'll pick up the axe when its done, looking over to Hiccup he saw him cleaning up his mess but keeping his head low, clearly he was upset, looking back to where Stoick had left Gobber couldn't help but sigh and shake his head, Hiccup made that axe not him, he would let him know later, right now he had best help the boy clean up this mess.

Gobber let out another sigh at that memory, sadly he never got a chance to tell Stoick, the man was two things, a true Viking and a stubborn man, really stubborn, every time he tried to tell him he would brush him off or change the subject at the mere mention of Hiccup and every other time they were always interrupted, eventually Gobber gave up and hoped he would see Hiccups other achievements, sadly the man only ever seemed to notice his failures.

Breaking from his thoughts due to the tugging on his arm Gobber realized the Gronkle was trying to escape, having none of it he continued dragging it through the village and into the kill ring, tossing it into a cage sealing the door behind it then turned and made his way to the feasting hall, stopping to help any wounded he came across along the way.

Pouring water over the last of the fires, extinguishing it, Astrid let out a sigh of relief tossing the bucket to the side, the raids had been getting more frequent and if she had to be honest it was exhausting, maybe if things had been different and Hiccups plan succeeded we'd know more about them and have a better understanding of how to deal with the situation other than just killing them, how she cursed Viking stubbornness and though she'd never say it out loud, Stoicks arrogance.

Putting those thoughts aside Astrid made her way to the feasting hall as instructed, when she arrived she found there were many others who had come as well, looking around she spotted her fellow teens and made her way towards them.

"Hey babe, looking hot as ever." Looking at Snotlout she couldn't help but frown at him, though he didn't seem to care, another case of Viking stubbornness, or in his case, complete idiocy.

Sitting down she noticed at Snotlout was attempting to put his arm around her, waiting for just the right moment Astrid grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head into the table earning a laugh from the twins.

"Nice! Do it again!" Laughed Ruffnut, the female of the twins and the only other female of the group. Seeing that Astrid was doing nothing she turned to her brother, Tuffnut and did it to him instead which started one of their usual fights.

Ignoring them Astrid sat down by Fishlegs, the largest of the teens and also the softest by her account, and just stared at the door waiting for the chief to enter.

"So what do you guys think this is about?"

Raising his head Snotlout rubbed his bloody nose, checking to see if it was broken before wiping away the blood. "What else, another hunt for this bloody nest, that's all its ever about, dragons and the nest."

Having ended their usual scuffle, the twins decided to join in the conversation. "Yeah, I remember when it just used to be about Hiccup, now that was fun."

Laughing at his sisters remark Tuffnut gave his own input "Yeah, like when we used him as a punching bag."

"Or target practice." At this both twins burst out laughing causing Snotlout to join in having recovered from his interaction with Astrid. "How about that time we snuck into the kill ring and freed that Zippleback, then blamed it on the runt, the chief gave him one hell of a beat down then denied him food for a week."

At this Astrid slammed her fist on the table causing all the laughter to cease and have their attention focused on her to which she glared back. "What's with you all? It was bad enough you did all that to him when he was here but now you're making fun of him when he isn't even here to defend himself!"

This of course got them laughing again and another comment from Snotlout. "The runt couldn't even defend himself even if he were here, besides he's a traitor, the only thing he was good for was a laugh."

Anything else that was going to be said was cut off as Gobber walked past giving Snotlout a vicious slap to the back of the head and made his way to the back of the room and not a moment later Stoic walked in and took his place next to Gobber gaining the attention of everyone present. Alright lads, you all know why we're here, this is gone on long enough, it's time we took the fight to the damn beasts, we're going hunting for the nest and this time we're goanna find it and drive the beasts out!"

"How is this any different than before, we only end up losing men and ships in each of these hunts?!" At this random cry Stoick looked rather smug, a look Astrid did not like at all, whenever he looked smug bad things happened.

"Simple, we're going to chain one of the beasts down to the boat and force it to lead us to the nest, those damn lizards are always attacking during the night so they must have some way of finding the nest, well that's it then, get to it lads, we're driving those things to hel!" That's all they needed to here, rallied and ready to fight everyone started pouring out of the hall, eager to be rid of the dragons for good.

At the said nest things were strange, that's as best as Ohaf could describe it, the monster of a dragon was just staring at them, nothing but stare, he had to admit he was afraid right now, but curiosity was slowly starting to overcome that feeling. Slowly rising Ohaf steadily made his way off Toothless, despite his companions' protests. "It's all right bud; I have you here with me."

Stepping forward Ohaf stared at the great dragon unsure what it wanted though he quickly got a reaction as it lowered its head down to his level, taking in his scent, deciding to try his luck Ohaf reached out, yet the great beast simply let out a growl and raised its head out of reach, the growl caused Toothless to go back into protective mode and stand next to him, growling back at the great beast, though Ohaf put another reassuring hand on his head. Deciding to try his luck once more, he outstretched his hand and simply waited, watching the beast as it just stared at him.

Letting out a sigh he turned his head to Toothless ready to leave, though not a moment later did he feel something nudge his hand, causing him to look back with great surprise, his hand was pressed against the great dragons snout. "Incredible."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding Ohaf could barely contain his excitement, here he was, bonding with the greatest dragon ever encountered, from what he had seen earlier this would be the alpha, he had just bonded with the Vikings greatest enemy, the leader of their greatest enemy, he had just found the solution to the war, one that had him cast out in the first place, he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. If he progressed further, he could end the war altogether, the problem though was Stoick, though he hated to admit it that man was needed to end all this, yet the stubborn fool only cared about what he believed, damn everything else, this was going to be complicated.

Stoick couldn't help but smile, this was the day, he could feel it, they had chained down the Zippleback to the front of the ship, the beast could barely even move, just raise its head about a couple of inches. "Is the beast secure?" Getting an acknowledgment Stoick smiled, this day could not go wrong, if they pulled it off it would be one of his greatest achievements, and he had accomplished much in his life, with very few failures, his greatest being Hiccup, damn boy would have been the end of the village, he didn't know where he went wrong but banishing him was best for everyone, they had no need for a dragon lover in their midst, if anything it would have just allowed the beasts to destroy everything they held dear, and Stoic could not allow that, banishing him was a blessing for everyone.

"Cast off lads, lets run these beasts out of out lands!" With a roar of approval they set sail, this was his moment, his hour of victory, he'll be damned if he let anything stop him this time, too much was at stake, he'd kill them all.

**I got to say I'm a bit disappointed with this, I really didn't think people would like it so much so I never planned this far ahead truth be told, I have a few ideas lined up but not so many to last a whole story though I will do my best to keep this as interesting as possible, that being said if you have any ideas please PM them to me, and I'll take them into consideration.**

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, or in-between, feel free to review and gives me some tips if your feeling generous enough :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again everyone, back once more with the next chapter, 1000 views, I have to say I'm amazed, I really did not think people would like this idea so much given the huge difference both things have but hey, that's was fanfiction is all about.**

**And a thanks to Wayne 54321, I was always worried about that truth be told but now I aint really bothered, so thanks for that input.**

**And with that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others though that's because I added something into it that we've been looking forward to, so again hope you enjoy.**

He could not believe it, Ohaf was in complete shock as he and Toothless flew from the great mountain, how had they done it, how did they kill her? Shaking his head Ohaf let out a small growl when his father popped into his mind. Stoick, he would pay for this, looking down at his companion Ohaf gave him a reassuring pat on the side of the neck. "Come on bud, its time to send a message."

Back on berk the hunting party was pulling into the harbour, quickly docking they moved the wounded off the ships and made to get all damaged cargo and weapons to the blacksmith, making his way off the ship Stoick barked out orders left and right before making his way into the village, deep in thought, how could such a creature exist, and who was that warrior, the armour he bore was unlike anything he'd seen, thinking back on it he couldn't help but feel a storm was coming, and that life would change forever.

Flawless, his plan was flawless, Stoick kept his eyes on the dragon as both of its heads changed direction with each sound it heard, and every time it did he would adjust the ship in the direction indicated, with the armada following close behind.

Arriving at the shore of a large island Stoick looked around before fixing his gaze on the dragon, the beasts' heads were fixed in a single direction, towards the mountain, that's all he needed to know before motioning for the armada to dock.

Making his way off the ship Stoick surveyed the surroundings, then ordered the placement of troops, siege weapons and the like before making his way towards the mountain and inspected it, look up to its peak before turning and motioning to hit the wall behind him while taking a few steps away as a boulder hurled passed him and smashed into the mountain side leaving a large crack, but not enough to break through.

"Keep at it lads, the rest of you scout around, find anything of use, places we can slip in, number of dragons, anything we can use." With that Stoick made his way along the beach with a few Vikings looking for ways to make things easier on the assault.

Within the mountain moments earlier just when Ohaf thought he couldn't be more shocked, he was wrong, he and Toothless had descended down into the mist where the great dragon had made its nest and got a rather nasty shock, littered all over were hundreds of eggs big and small, some hatched supporting young dragons from Gronkles to Nadders, others just hatching or remained as still as a rock, this is why they raided villages, not only to feed themselves but to feed the young and the great beast that protected them, a queen looking out for her people.

Looking at his feet Ohaf couldn't help but smile as a few of them came up to him curiously, looking from them to the great beast he did not see her move to intervene, but her eyes were sharply fixed on his every move, he knew he had to be careful here, so leaning down he went to touch one, but as he did a strange mist formed around them startling the young causing the great dragon to growl angrily and for Ohaf to step back in shock looking at his hands as the mist enveloped them before fading as mysteriously as they came. "What was that?"

Looking back at the young to see that they had retreated and the queen was standing over them protectively giving him a look of warning, to which Ohaf just sighed and climbed on Toothless back before ascending to the ledge where he met the queen. "I wonder."

Looking around Ohaf spotted a small tunnel, big enough for an average dragon, thinking about it he looked to his hands before climbing down to the ground and focused as hard as he could, sadly nothing happened.

"Well bud." Turning to Toothless Ohaf just shrugged. "It was worth a try." Reaching to grip the saddle Ohaf was yet again surprised by the strange mist whisping out from his palm causing him to quickly retract it and stare, then slowly reach out and waited, then slowly but surely it happened again. Willing it as much as he could Ohaf turned to the same tunnel as before and focused, he was not disappointed as he watched the mist or fog to envelop the hole making it impossible to see beyond.

Walking up to it he carefully poked it with his finger though was quickly startled by a playful roar and turned to the noise to see Toothless charging at him, gummy smile and tongue hanging out causing him to jump out of the way as the dragon ran into it disappearing as he did. "Toothless?" Getting up Ohaf looked at where his friend and gone, waiting for a moment he began to fear the worst and approached the fog.

"Toothless!?" After hearing nothing Ohaf was about to jump in though fell on his ass with a yelp as Toothless poked his head out stopping inches from his own with that same goofy look on his face before jumping out and gave Ohaf a few licks. "All right bud, stop I'm glad you're okay."

Getting up Ohaf went to inspect the mist once more, as he was about to touch it a large thump followed by a tremor echoed throughout the mountain causing all the dragons to raise their heads in a single direction.

Hearing it again Ohaf looked down to see smoke coming out of one of the tunnels and a moment later he took a step back as the dragons suddenly took to the skies, he wasn't sure but it looked like they were fleeing, then he understood why, at the sound of a great roar Ohaf looked to the queen to see her smashing her way through the same tunnel the smoke echoed from, listening carefully he faintly heard yelling, he knew all to well what it was. "Vikings."

Turning to Toothless who was nudging him with a look that said it was time to leave, Ohaf shot his head while putting a reassuring hand on the reptiles head. "No bud, we're staying, we're not leaving the young defenceless."

Making his way over to a rock positioned at the edge of the platform Ohaf took a seat and waited, watching for any signs of an intruder, and as the young dragons began climbing into any hiding hole they could find.

Stoick smiled as the catapults breached the mountain wall, making his way over he peered inside finding nothing but darkness, waiting for a moment nothing stirred so he motioned for one of the catapults to fire, launched a ball of fire passed him and into the hole, as it descended deeper Stoicks eyes widened slightly then hardened at the sight of hundreds of dragons littered along the walls, when the light died Stoick raised his axe and shield, for not a moment later they came charging out in a great swarm and strangely flying passed him even as he tried to hit a few.

Seizing his attempts, Stoick and every other Viking with him watched as dragons poured out of the mountain, flying off into the distance leaving nothing but silent awe in their wake.

"We've done it!" at that cry everyone immediately started cheering, they had drove the monsters away, the Vikings had won again, though one man was not cheering, Stoick had a cold dread wash over him, for looking into the distance at the ship he could see the Deadly Nadder trying desperately to break free, he was no expert but the beast was terrified of something, something other than them. "This isn't over! Form ranks, hold positions!"

Turning back round to the hole they had made Stoick was greeted by the sound of a roar, unlike anything he had ever heard, peering into the darkness his eyes widened for a great mass was a approaching the exit, turning quickly he motioned his men to get back before he jumped off the rock at the mouth of the tunnel and yelled for everyone to get clear, for no sooner had he jumped something burst from the mountain, causing panic among the assembled Vikings.

Having felt he was far enough Stoick positioned himself next to Gobber who was staring in shock. "Beard of Borr, what is that?"

If Stoick had heard him he never gave any sign that he did, for he felt nothing but dread as he stared at the largest dragon he had ever seen. "Odin help us."

Snapping out of his shock Stoick growled before yelling out for the catapults to fire, though to very little effect as it just seemed to bounce off the dragon like pebbles to a man, he watched in horror as the beast made quick work of the catapults before he retreated with his fellow Vikings, trying to stop them as they made for the ships.

Noticing the beast take a deep breath Stoick ran to the side as it launched a great breath of fire, sinking a good amount of their ships leaving them with half the amount of power as they did when they arrived. "I was a fool."

Mildred was many things, a Viking, a warrior, and son of a cabbage farmer everyone hated, he could understand why his old man Mildew was cranky, but even he had to admit he just never knew when to shut up.

Making his way through the tunnel he stopped and looked behind him, listening to the distant sounds of fighting. "Sounds like they broke through." Looking ahead once more he continued his trek through the dark tunnel. "Though wonder if it was a good idea to split up when we got in here."

Turning a corner Mildred stopped dead in his tracks, before him was something that was just plain unnatural, before him was some sort of deep fog, completely barring entrance to another area, cautiously he approached it, surveying everything about it.

Stopping in front of it Mildred poked it with the butt of his axe then inspected it for any damage, seeing none he stuck it in a little deeper, though with a bit of force since this unnatural fog seemed to be resisting him.

Pulling the axe back out he inspected it again finding no damage, so mustering up what courage he had, he pushed on through, slowly but surely emerging to find himself in a great chamber, though there before him was a figure sitting with his head down leaning on elbows which were rested on his knees, and next to him was a very familiar dragon. "Night Fury."

At the sound of his voice the figure next to the beast slowly raised his head turning to look at him, then it all hit Mildred, he could not believe his luck. "I don't believe it, not only do we find the dragons nest but I stumble across the chiefs little runt, I get to dispose of a long dead traitor and get a Night fury skull!"

At his words left his mouth the Night Fury growled menacingly at him causing Mildred to raise his axe in anticipation, though the beast calmed when the traitor placed his palm on its head. "Conspiring with dragons, just like your old man said you was Hiccup, so how do you want to do this, come quietly and stand trial or shall we continue our conversation with my axe through the beasts' skull?

Watching the armoured man carefully Mildred was surprised when he sent his beast away then rose to his full height, fully facing him. "Well you've grown, but a Hiccup never changes."

Still getting no response Mildred growled but watched curiously as his enemy pulled out. "A dagger? And here I was hoping for a small challenge-"

His next words were cut short as the strange dagger extended into a lance which surprised Mildred, though before he could say another word his opponent charged at him, gliding unnaturally across the floor.

Stoick was amazed, a few scouts he had sent ahead before had managed to get above the monstrous creature and mount on it, doing all they could to bring it down, from bashing their shields to attacking its head, though despite it working it wasn't enough to bring it down.

Looking over at the last catapult he ran over to it and took control. "Alright lads, clear shot, we need to make this count."

Looking as the beast was ready to stumble, only to roar as one of the Vikings on its head stabbed it in the eye with his sword causing the reaction Stoick needed, launching the boulder he watched as it sailed through the air smacking it clean into the beasts head knocking it off balance and into one of the rocky columns causing it to collapse, which brought most of the rocks it was supporting down on top of it and most of the scouts who couldn't get away on time.

He couldn't believe it, they had killed it, when it finally sank in everyone cheered, they had done something no Viking had ever done, it did not matter they had lost some of their force; they were with Odin in Valhalla now, true warriors.

Looking around at the carnage Stoick couldn't help but sigh, they would celebrate when they got out of this mess they were currently in; they had lost nearly all their ships and half their men to that monster. "Alright lads! We've won ourselves a great victory for ourselves and we'll be remembered for it, just as out brothers and sisters in Valhalla will be, yet we're not out of this mess just yet, we need to get more ships floating, so get to it, get the wounded seen to and repair the ships with the least damage, first order is to get home, then we can celebrate."

Turning to Gobber, Stoick clapped his shoulder and smiled. "We've won a great victory here today, help the lads, I'm gonna look around for anything we missed."

"Sure thing Stoick, sure thing." With those words Gobber set off and did as he was told, barking out orders to the few that were unsure how to go about what they were doing.

Satisfied, Stoick took off in search of any dragons remaining, though he had to go scouting for another entrance as the hole they made earlier collapsed when that great beast burst from it. Making his way around the island Stoick eventually found a small opening, a little small for him but he would fit so he holstered his axe and climbed inside, immediately feeling the heart from within though he paid it no mind and used the faint light that was emitting to make his way through, eventually he emerged into a tunnel that was big enough to support his full height.

Surveying the area he noticed a pair of footprints leading in a single direction, apparently he was not the only one to come this way, deciding it would be best to see where they went he upholstered his axe, keeping it in a firm grip then followed the trail.

Though when he reached the end he nearly had a heart attack, was everything on this island unnatural, before him lay an opening that was covered in a great deep fog that twisted eerily around the space but did not dissipate, looking down he sw the footprints led inside, apparently the scout had hesitated much like he had but eventually pressed on through, listening carefully Stoick could hear movement beyond, so trying his luck and praying to Odin it was safe, he pressed through, however, beyond was nothing like he expected, for there lay Mildred, bloody and beaten.

Taking notice of Stoick Mildred used what little strength he had to reach out to him "Stoick? Stoick run! Get out of here he's not natural, he's- Whatever more Mildred was about to say was immediately cut off by Ohaf dropping on top of him plunging his lance through his back.

"No!" Stoick watched as the young mans head fell to the floor, lying still as much of the surrounding area. "You murderous bastard! He was just a boy!"

Raising his head slowly, taking in the appearance of the yelling man, Ohaf stared at him, slowly rising to his feet as he did before looking at the man he had just killed then back at Stoick, silently which only enraged the man more. "Why are you here? Who sent you? Or are you just another dragon lover as well as a murderer? Well answer me!"

His answer came when Ohaf looked at him once more and slowly pulled his lance out of Mildreds back until the tip was all that remained lodged in his corpse, then he violently plunged it back down, impaling it to the end of the blade which caused Stoick to give out a yell of rage and charge with his axe raised.

Seeing this Ohaf lowered his head, as Stoick got closer he felt something snap within him, in reaction he let out a mighty roar, that sounded much like a human but with something else mixed in, which caused Stoick to pause for a moment in surprise, that's all the time Ohaf needed as he quickly spun, hoisting the lance, still embedded into the corpse, onto his shoulder, staring hard at Stoick through his helmet before swinging hard causing Mildreds body to propel at Stoick at high speed.

Seeing this Stoick had no time to be surprised yet again by this mysterious figure, acting quickly he rolled to the side as the body flew past him at alarming speed, coming out of the roll, Stoick looked ahead to find his opponent was gone though at the sound of a battle cry he quickly looked at its source to find his enemy launching down at him, weapon drawn back for a strike, to which Stoick quickly rolled out of the way again as the lance smashed down where he once was not a moment again, though he didn't have time to ponder as his opponent was quickly on him, twirling round with the blade scraping off the ground, swinging the lance for Stoicks head only for the man to quickly raised his axe blocking it, now it was a show of strength as the two men pushed, weapons pressing against each other in a deadlock.

Though it did not last as Ohaf, acting quickly, reared his head back then smashed it into Stoick, staggering him allowing Ohaf to go on the attack again, blow after blow, strike after strike, while Stoick had the strength his opponent outmatched him with speed as he was well aware of, even more so when he was smacked on the back of the head with the butt of the lance, staggering him once more, but not as much.

"Enough of this" Growling Stoick turned and swung hard at his opponents head, though Ohaf still bested him in speed and leaned back dodging the swipe and every other one, if Stoick swung at his side he jumped back, if he struck at his head he merely leaned back or ducked, if he went to impale him the man merely twirled around him, Stoick was quickly getting tired of it and moved to impale his enemy to which he merely leaned away from as anticipated.

Acting quickly Stoick continued the strike by bringing his axe back down intending to crush Ohafs skull, though he did not expect what happened next.

Quickly raising his lance Ohaf blocked Stoicks assault, locking the axe in place as he pushed against is, and Stoick against him, acting quickly, Ohaf used one of the tricks he'd learned when facing carnivores on the island that had him in a similar situation, spinning his land and Stoicks axe with it, Ohaf plunged both weapons onto the ground, though held firmly in both men's hands causing them to look at each other until Ohaf gave Stoick a swift back hand, knocking the man back.

Recovering quickly, Stoick raised his axe to find the handle had been separated from the blade, growling he looked to his opponent to find he had vanished, looking around cautiously he saw he was nowhere to be seen, this greatly troubled Stoick, and angered him, seething in rage, he walked over to Mildreds bloody corpse and heaved it onto his shoulder, looking at the axe handle still in his hand, he sighed and tossed it aside, quickly heading for the exit.

Ohaf let out a sigh of relief, he could not afford to fight Stoick at this moment in time, he wasn't ready, he handled himself well but the man was always quick to anger which made him sloppy, and allowed Ohaf to use his speed to his advantage, though that axe, the same one he made all those years again, hard to believe it still held the same flaw as it did when he made it, he could never quite get the handle and blade to be completely secure, so it could easily be taken apart with a good amount of pressure.

Rising from the shadows he was lurking in Ohaf looked over as the last couple of dragons made off with the young, another reason he could not afford to fight Stoick, here that man had nothing to lose, men like that were dangerous, turning to Toothless Ohaf placed a reassuring hand upon his head before climbing on his back, he wasn't finished here yet.

Shaking from his thought Stoick sighed and looked at the moon, Mildreds body was taken to be cleaned, as were any others that could be found at the battlefield, surveying his surroundings he couldn't help but frown, a fog had enveloped the village, not a strong one but it still annoyed him, it reminded him of that man he had encountered earlier, but he would worry about such things later, for now he needed some food and rest.

Making his way to his home Stoick sighed happily as he sat down and ate some wild boar, good meat, thinking back to earlier he could not place anything on his new enemy, he felt he should know him, but he had never seen anything like that man today, looking down he saw there was nothing but bone left on his plate, with that he disposed of it and made his way upstairs intent on a good nights rest.

On his way he passed Hiccups room, looking at it brought a small sense of guilt, if he had acted different, would things be different, would he still have a family?

Shaking his head Stoick steeled himself, that was then, this was now, his son was a traitor and the war was ended today, by him and the men who fought and died by his side, Hiccup would have probably made a mess of it, like he always did.

As he made to leave he stopped in his tracks at the sound of a thump, listening carefully he heard it again, from within Hiccups room, the man had not gone in there since the day he cast the boy out, who would be in there at this time, and for what purpose? Making his way to the door Stoick pressed his ear against it, he could hear someone moving in there.

Quickly slamming the door open Stoick let out a sigh as a bird quickly flew out the open window on the roof. "Damn birds"

Chuckling Stoick looked around once more, it was just as he remembered it, with that he closed the door and stood there chuckling for another moment before turning to leave, though the moment he took his first step he was blown away when the door and most of the wall blew outwards in a fiery explosion.

Coughing Stoick found he could not move, all he felt was pain, he could barely focus and his vision was going in and out of focus, and there was a loud ringing in his ears, from what he could make out the place was burning, looking over he could see Hiccups room was completely covered in flames before he blacked out for a second, opening his eyes once more he stared at the ceiling, smoke slowly filling it, then he heard it, through the constant ringing were footsteps, though he could not be sure as his vision went dark once more, though he could still hear it.

Opening his eyes again Stoick saw him, the same armour clad figure he had fought earlier that day walking out of the burning room and towards him slowly, he was more out of it than he thought, everything was in slow motion for him, much to his annoyance his vision went dark once more, when he opened his eyes again the man was standing over him, staring down at him like a predator.

He wanted to yell, he wanted to attack him, yet he could not move, he could not speak, he only heard the damn ringing in his ear and pain, all he felt was pain, he wanted to curse as his vison went dark again, when he recovered once more his enemy was kneeling over him still staring before he slowly rose then turned and walked right back int oteh flames he emerged from, Stoick was furious now, he wanted to chase him, rip him apart, gut him like a fish, alas none of this could be done in his condition, he would be with his wife in Valhalla soon, he was sure of it, with that thought Stoick let deaths sweet embrace take him.

"Stoick! Stoick!" That voice, it sounded familiar, and it echoed, why did it echo? Openign his eyes Stoick found Gobber looking him over franticly, he wanted to tell him, chase down that murderer, but again nothing could be said, no matter how hard he tried, all he could do was watch as Gobber disappeared behind him before his vision darkened once more.

**Finally, got this chap finished, I have to say I enjoyed writing that fight between Hiccup and Stoick, though it was my first one so how did I do? Bit more detail, less detail and so on, please let me know, and lets not forget about Stoick, will he live, will eh die, you'll have to wait and see.**

**As always guys please leave feedback and let me know if there's anything you think I should improve on, oh and I'm still taking ideas so please PM them to me, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had some serious writers block then I had trouble getting a hold of my beta so its been one thing after another, so this chapter is a little shorter but regardless I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews guys, really helping me keep this fic alive.**

Ants, that's all they were, scurrying around, working together to achieve their goal. Watching the Vikings run around barking orders to each other, even the younger generation of children were helping which brought nothing but disgust to Ohaf, they all helped one another, cared and prospered, yet if you were different you were cast out like the plague, they weren't ants, ants at least helped each other regardless of your role, these pathetic creatures had not known suffering like he had, whether they knew it or not, he was just getting started. "Hey who the hell are you!?"

Turning his head to the sound of the voice Ohaf couldn't help but grin, there, standing not far behind him, in his usual arrogant stance, was Snotfaced Snotlout, his dear cousin had no idea of how easy he made it, with that thought Ohaf turned and approached his cousin, he would start with him.

"Get that fire out, and someone get Elder Gothi, now!" Watching the villagers run around complying with his orders Gobber turned his attention back to Stoick, the man was burnt from head to toe, he would be lucky to keep all his limbs intact let alone survive, if he could get Gothi to him fast enough she could use her magic to heal him in time, though there was another matter Gobber had in mind, and the very thought of it chilled him to the bone, Stoick wasn't the only thing he pulled out of the house.

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of a cane Gobber looked up to find Elder Gothi standing over Stoick inspecting his wounds, her face was grim, never a good sign, he watched as she casts a few simple spells that seemed to relax Stoick before motioning for him to be carried and to follow her.

Being as careful as possible Gobber reached down and picked up the giant of a man and followed Gothi, making their way through the village and into a large empty building which was used to treat the seriously injured, setting Stoick down on the table Gobber stepped back and watched, letting the elder do her job before he was motioned out. Things were looking grim, he hoped Stoick would pull through, for all their sakes; he was a hell of a chief, no doubt about that, even with his many flaws as a man.

Pouring the water on the last of the fires Astrid sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, turning she tossed the now empty bucket to Fishlegs before turning to inspect the fire. "What happened here?"

"Someone attacked the chief, in the most awesome way ever!" Turnign to the sound of the voice Astrid scowled at the owner, none other than Ruffnut who looked like she'd witnessed a gift from Odin himself, next to her, her twin Ruffnut looked just as giddy.

"This is no laughing matter you idiots, without a chief we're open to invasion, without a chief diplomatic relations may fall apart with the other tribes!" Yelled Astrid though all she got in response was dull looks from the duo.

"Uh what?" That did it, with a mighty roar Astrid charged and socked Tuffnut square in the jaw causing Ruffnut to gin and laugh which earned her a matching fist as well knocking her flat on her back. Letting out another frustrated growl Astrid simply glared at them before storming off.

"Guys I don't think that's helping, this is a really bad situation, the chief is badly wounded, he may not recover from something like that, which gives our enemies a really good advantage." Fishlegs couldn't help but poke his fingers together as he said that, thing were really grim so he could understand Astrids frustration, The chief was down, and if he was unable to resume his role that left Spitelout in charge until Snotlout was of age, though with Snotlout next in line, things were grim enough with that idea.

Pushing himself off the ground Tuffnut rubbed his jaw before turning his attention to Fishlegs. "Wait let me think, so if our enemies have the advantage, that means more stuff gets blown up right?" At that thought both twins looked to eachother and let out one of their usual grins to which Fishlegs simply ignored and went after Astrid, things were not good at all.

Ohaf couldn't help but smile, things were looking good, not so much for his old home but he didn't care, the job was done, he may have been a Hiccup but he had the brains, something those lumbering flesh bags could never appreciate, yet here he was, proving that knowledge was a far superior weapon than any axe, catapult or raw strength, in the span of an hour he had crippled Berks leadership, rendering them vulnerable for a good long while, he wished he could stay to see the reaction of the populace when they see the gifts he left but, sadly, all good things must come to an end, the betrayed had destroyed the betrayers, it was only a matter of time.

Turning he walking over to Toothless and placed a hand on his head giving him a light scratch where the armour allowed him earning a light purr from the great beast before Ohaf jumped on his back and flew off into the night, he had one last order of business to take care of.

Before it completely disappeared he looked back at Berk one last time, he hoped it burned, he had moved the pieces on the board, he had locked them in check, now all that was left was to pull themselves out of it, or checkmate. With that thought Ohaf smiled and turned his gaze away from the village, next stop Dragon Island.

Gobber sighed hearing the news, Stoick was messed up pretty badly, he couldn't help but rest his head on his hand, and how could things get worse?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone franticly calling him as one of the villagers came rushing in and told him they needed him quickly, this unnerved Gobber, did he speak too soon? Getting up he quickly followed the man as they ran through the village towards the Mead hall where a large crowed was gathered, pushing through Gobber saw Spitelout at the front looking up at something with shock and rage, following his gaze Gobber instantly paled, it got worse.

Hanging above the Large doors was Stnotlout, covered in blood and unconscious, he had a chain wrapped round his arms going up to what was holding it in place and back down around his neck, upon closer inspection Gobber saw exactly why he was called, whoever did this had made it so that if they unwrapped the chains around his arms, the part around Snotlouts neck would strangle him, and if they didn't get him down in time, it was not something he was willing to risk, whoever did it was clever as the chain was wrapped round the lads neck so tight that they couldn't even pull that out first, the only way would be to remove the hook, and that's what gave Gobber one thing he had never felt in a long time, fear.

Holding the chains in place was a large axe embedded into the wooden wall, and not just any axe, Stoicks axe, the one Hiccup made when he was a wee lad, the one that Stoick reported destroyed in the confrontation with the armoured man In the Dragon Nest, looking down at the other item he held in his hand, Gobber grimaced, when he had found Stoick he was muttering about that same individual, to chase him down before he fell unconscious, yet beforeh e dragged him out of there Gobber had found this very item stick, blade first into the floor next to Stoicks head, Hiccups dagger.

There was no mistaking it, the man was Hiccup, and this was a clear massage, he was back, and in one move he had crippled our leadership right under our noses, no chief, and no heir.

Looking back up at Snotlout, Gobber felt nothing; all he could think about was what happens now. "All right lad, you made your move, now it's our turn."

Arriving back at Dragon Island Ohaf and Toothless circled it a few times, seeing no sign of life they swooped down and landed on the sandy shore, hopping off the saddle Ohaf looked around, things were pretty quiet, not a dragon in sight.

Removing his helmet Ohaf inhaled deeply, taking in the sea breeze before making his way towards the mountain, heading into the opening the Vikings had made with Toothless following closely behind him, nothing was heard other than their footsteps, not a creature stirred, much was the same when they arrived at the main chamber, the eggs were gone and the only thing that remained were empty shells, so he hadn't been seeing things then, the dragons used his fight as a distraction to get the young to safety, that was a relief.

"Well bud-" Turning to look at Toothless Ohaf smiled as his scaly friend stared at him with those ever curious eyes of his. "Let's go and check the damage."

With that they both turned and left the way they came, making their way back onto the shore and promptly headed for the brood mother, or more specifically her corpse, it was half buried under the rubble, neither of them could move this, her eyes, lifeless, still open in shock, that haunted Ohaf, so he carefully climbed up and one by one, closed them as best he could, though it was like trying to drag a rug from under toothless, and he had tried that before.

Climbing back down Ohaf let out a sigh before he made for Toothless and rested a hand on his head "All right bud, lets get going."

Putting his helmet back on Ohaf climbed back onto the dragons back, though something caught his ear, signalling Toothless to remain quiet and still, something they had learned together while hunting or in case predators were near. Listening carefully Ohaf heard it again, a faint sound, a very faint screech, getting back onto his feet Ohaf slowly made his way towards the sound, being as quiet as he could.

Making his way round the front of the Brood Mothers head he almost gawked, as that's what the source of the noise was doing at the sight of him, standing on its hind legs, two front paws resting firmly on the mothers nose, eyes wide, head turned directly at him, was a Terrible Terror, though this one was odd, it was pure green, smaller and thinner for a Terror, maybe a Garden dragon, yet he had never heard of one in these parts.

Seeing the fear on the creatures head, Ohaf signalled Toothless over, perhaps another dragon would help it relax, leaning down he removed his helmet and gently outstretched his arm towards it as Toothless came behind him. "Hey little guy, its ok, we're not gonna hurt you, c'mere"

At this point they could do nothing but watch, Ohaf didn't want to risk scaring the poor thing off, it would probably not survive out here on its own; chances were next to none given how desolate this island was. As the little dragon cautiously approached, carefully coming up to his hand and sniffing it which allowed Ohaf to carefully move his finger under its chin giving it a light scratch which earned a purr in response. "You like that eh? Want to come with us little guy, it's not a good idea to remain here."

Tilting it's head in response, the little dragon started at Ohaf for a few moments, then at Toothless and back again before leaping onto Ohaf shoulder and perched there which earned a chuckle from Ohaf who took to scratching the back of its neck as he made his way back onto the saddle and took to the skies with Toothless. "So what should we call you?"

Looking at him the Terror let out a small squeak and then took to looking curious, which made Ohaf Smile. "How about, Tiny?"

**OK sorry again about the delay guys and sorry this chapter was so short, but it couldn't be helped.**

**Also if you can figure out who Tiny is then reward yourself with a cookie, til next time and please review, always nice to have feedback.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm back with the next chapter, nearly 4,000 views I can't believe it, I really appreciate all this support.**

**And thanks to ivanganev1992, I had completely forgot about that key detail, it gave me an interesting idea for future use, so thanks again mate.**

**Also regarding Tiny you guys are getting closer, all the clues are in there, you just need to look at other locations.**

Gobber sighed as he made his way down to the forge, getting the Jorgenson boy down had proven to be one hell of a challenge.

The couldn't release his arms as he would be strangled by the chain, he couldn't remove the chain around his neck as it was too tight and they could risk harming the boy even more, and worse he couldn't simply cut him down as the drop could do more harm and they didn't know how sever his injuries were.

Eventually it took a group of them to climb up to the boy, hold him in place while Gobber cut him loose, and as a team, gently bring him down so he could be taken for treatment.

Gobber sighed and made his way into the forge. "Hiccup…"

By Odin that boy was good, he, like the rest of the tribe thought he was dead, after all no way a hiccup could survive out there alone, but it seems he never was alone, he had a dragon, a Night Fury of all things with him, but the level of skill the boy displayed in the past few days, that was nothing a dragon could teach, could it?

Looking over to the back of the forge Gobber let curiosity get the better of him, behind the small, leather sheet that hung from the ceiling was Hiccups little domain as he liked to call it, all his ideas that went horribly wrong and got him shunned, he had to know more about the boy, what secrets Gobber couldn't looks into the here and now, he's be better off starting in the past, and this was as good of a lead as any.

When he entered the man had to admit, it was nothing like he expected, things were tidily stacked here and there, drawing of various designs and dragons were stuck to the walls, though one thing that caught his eye was the pile of small books hidden in the corner, just out of sight but noticeable if you were looking.

Picking one up Gobber couldn't help but notice how dusty it was, then again looking round he could see how long this place had been left untouched, dust was everywhere but that wasn't a concern right now, turning his attention back to the book Gobber couldn't help himself, he felt this was the answer to some questions, and he wasn't wrong.

'My name is Henry Horrendous Haddock, or as everyone in this place calls me, Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I'm called that because I'm, well a hiccup, I'm very un-Viking by the villagers standard, Hel look I'm even writing a diary for Thors sakes, but I don't care, my grandmother suggested it, being elder of the village I guess she'd know what she's talking about, even my grandfather Old Wrinkly as everyone likes to call him, agrees with her, as far as he's concerned we're blood, so everyone else can go and take a yak horn and shove it as far up their… yeah I'm going to stop there, that man has a way with words.'

'Well I guess this isn't so bad, will keep writing out events as time passes I guess.'

Gobber couldn't help but smile, at least those two were there for him when no one else was, flipping to the next page Gobber continued reading.

'Another day, another day of Hel, dad decided to have one of his little talks today, and by his talks I mean him running his mouth and never letting me get a word in, hopefully it will get better, grandmother Gothi says she'll be teaching me magic soon, and not just healing either, I hope I don't mess it up, that's all dad has been saying to me, not to mess it up, its my duty to learn these things, doesn't inspire confidence.'

'Nothing interesting happened today other than that, just helping Gobber in the forge, nothing special, well I guess that's all I got.'

Gobber couldn't help but frown, Gothi taught Hiccup magic, by the sounds of it Stoick wasn't supportive of the idea, maybe there was more.

'Here we are again, two days have passed since I last wrote in here, nothing new happened, Snotlout and the Twins decided to play kill the dragon, and I was the dragon, not like I ever get a say in it, even with wooden weapons they aren't gentle, I have the bruises to prove it, when dad saw them and asked what happened, I told him the truth, he just told me to "man up" and went to bed, I wonder Is he really my dad, or just someone who's there to torment me, ever since mum passed away he's been like this, I best not dwell on it.'

Once again Gobber frowned, he knew about the Jorgenson boy and the twins antics but for Stoick to say that, if he didn't know the man he'd pass it off to a bad day but he did know the man, this wasn't going to be the first thing that happens between them. Skimming through the pages Gobber tossed the first book aside, there was little info within its pages, not something he was looking for, no he needed more, something that told him how this Hiccup worked, what his goals were, he could have killed Stoick, he could have killed Snotlout, so why didn't he?

Picking up the next book Gobber skimmed through the pages until he stopped at one that caught his eye, this was roughly a year before they started dragon training, this worried him.

'Voices in my head, won't stop whispering, telling me to end it, telling me I'm alone, my mother died to escape from me, my dad blames me, that I'm a disgrace, I can't be can I? I couldn't be responsible for her death, does dad really think that?'

Was this true, could he have been driven mad by sheer loneliness? The neglect and abuse? No he had to keep reading, that couldn't be the only reason for this, Hiccup was a strong lad, he would be able to resist such things, Hel he was one of the smartest lads Gobber knew, today's events were proof of that.

'A few months until dragon training starts, and I'm stuck in the forge helping Gobber as usual, Gothi taught me some more spells today, I realize that I forgot to mention any of it previously, mostly defensive spells and healing, though its rarely used, magic is powerful, not that many people around here can comprehend it, probably why so few know it.'

'Gobber is calling, I best get back to work.'

More spells, sp Hiccup could use magic, that would explain a few recent events, but how good is he, what spells does he use, Gothi was the one with the answers, he'd bring it up with her later.

'The voices came back, whispers telling me to end it, end them, destroy and kill, but I can't, I couldn't do any of that, hopefully when I kill my first dragon it will end.'

More voices, now he getting somewhere.

'Dad and I had another of our talks, he belittled me in front of the entire village no less, not the first this has happened, the whispers came back again too, I shot down a Night fury and no one saw, big surprise, then I got chased around the village by a Monstrous Nightmare and ended up causing more harm, which caused dad to freak out on me, the voices, whispers, I don't know what to call them anymore, they told me to end him, to take my dagger and stick him like a boar, the scary thing is, I was going to, until Gobber slapped me on the back of the head, then it was silent, they stopped, am I really going mad?'

This took Gobber by surprise, the boy did seem a little out of it but he just assumed it was due to the events of that day, he never thought something as deep as this would be happening.

'I found the Night Fury, and I set it free, it pounced on me, and then it let me live after a loud roar right in my face, that was scary but I find myself more curious with each passing moment, I have to find it.'

So he did shoot down a Night Fury, the boy wasn't making it up, then again there was a dragon that saved Hiccup that day in the kill ring, that was a Night Fury? Finding he was intrigued with each page Gobber continued read hoping to find more clues.

'I was right, that dragon was amazing, today in Dragon training Gobber said that dragons always go for the kill, yet I'm living proof that they don't, not always, so I went looking and I found the Night Fury in a cove, it took a while but I was finally able to gain his trust, they eat fish, hate eels, love dragon nip, so many things that we didn't know, his tail is damaged though, no doubt due to the fall when I shot him down, I'm going to get to work on something that should fix that.'

Gobber found he impressed, it was a Night Fury the lad had been with, a Night Fury that saved him, how did the lad do it, he had to know, this was getting far too interesting, and he was so close though when he flipped the page he froze, there was no ink on the next page, its contents were something he did not expect a child to do, each word had been written in blood.

'Another day on berk, I can barely write this, I can't find my ink, I can barely think straight, all I remember was it was another day of dragon training, everything was going fine until Gobber called a short break, when he disappeared Astrid and Fishlegs left shortly afterwards, then I remember being held by the twins as Snotlout opened the gates, then being shoved to the ground.'

'I woke up a few hours later, apparently I had opened all the pens and let the dragons run loose trying to prove myself, dad looked at me with complete disgust, told me how ashamed he was that I would endanger the others like that, I told him what I remembered, and he just snapped, he beat me for my "lies" and told me this was my last chance that I was nothing but a disappointment.'

'That was two days ago, I can hear the villagers outside, the moment I stepped outside I was hit with threats, people spitting on me, calling me a Devil, a Rat, Spawn of Loki, some even threw stones, some of the braver ones even hit me, I barely got here, my wounds have reopened and I don't want to go back out there.'

Reading it over and over again Gobber couldn't believe it, he was seething in rage, Stoick had a lot to answer for, as did the others, though why did Stoick do such a thing to his own son, the villagers were fools, sure he was the chief but they had no stones if they followed his every word without question. Letting out a sigh he turned the page, a few smears of blood covered with from the previous page, though he could make out the words.

'Things have settled here, dad apologized for what he did but as usual it was him getting his side in, saying how I need to be more responsible and that I'll be chief some day and have got to stop with these silly jokes, then finishing it by asking if we have a deal and forcing me to agree to it.'

'The villagers have settled for glaring, now that dad has calmed they're not acting as openly this time, it wasn't even me, the voices, they're not helping either, they whisper to me when I'm alone most of the time, forcing dark, twisted beliefs into my mind, I don't want this.'

"Odin lad, what did you go through that you wouldn't speak to me about this, did you speak to anyone, what about Gothi? What about Old Wrinkly when he was with us?"

'I took my first flight with Toothless, as I've taken to calling him, today, he's as fast as the stories tell, I could barely keep up with his speed, though I lost the manual mid flight we got down to it pretty quickly, it feels great flying, getting away from berk, I could get used to this.'

This was it, this is what Gobber was looking for, Hiccup had rode a Night Fury, he had specifically targeted Stoick and Snotlout, though this was a small bit of proof it added up wit the other things Gobber had found, though there was more pages to read, considering how close the time frame was to Hiccups banishment they may hold some more information.

Picking up one of the last two books Gobber began reading, very few pages were thrown in here, sketches of the Night Fury and other dragons, plans for the saddle and tailfin, this was good, he could probably use this to help take down and subdue them both, finally his heart clenched at the last page, the day Hiccup was banished.

'They're banishing me, today was my big day, I was supposed to "kill" a dragon in front of the entire village a great honour, I tried to show them what I could do, how dragons weren't what we thought they were, but as usual dad messed it up, sent the Monstrous Nightmare into a frenzy, nearly killed me had Toothless not showed up scaring it off, I managed to convince him to escape, though dad was furious, he dragged me back to the house, screamed and shouted, didn't even listen to me, didn't even speak, when I tried to explain he backhanded me and then told me I was no longer his son, I hope things change, I have to make them see reason.'

Gobber sighed, he remembered that day all too well, and how things may have changed had they all just listened for once.

Putting the book aside Gobber let out another sight before stacking them all up, he'd need him, though as he was about to leave he remembered there was one more book, this one was different, it seemed more worn out than the others, and if the last one contained Hiccups days up to his banishment, then what was this?

Picking it up Gobber carefully opened it up, though what he found was far more chilling than he would have imagined.

'Hello Gobber, no doubt you've found my dairies, did you enjoy them? No doubt trying to understand why I'm doing this, how I'm doing this, if you were smart enough you'd have figured it all out with the clues I left, if your not Gobber and someone else entirely then congratulations are in order, I never thought you thick headed yaks could even comprehend anything beyond yelling.'

'Surprised are you? Don't be, the clues were there, all it took was a little digging, and it was no secret I was either in the forge or within the walls of my own home during my time here, now that you know what transpired there, sorry that means what happened, I forget you lot are a bunch of fools sometimes, I wonder what you'll do with this information?'

'Confront a crippled chief about his years of neglecting and abusing his son, confront the village about their roles in it, or like any pathetic Viking simply cast it all aside saying I deserved it, I wouldn't put it past you, though think very carefully for a moment, your chief is near dead, your heir, Snotlout, the most likely candidate for that role, is unconscious and no one knows when he'll wake, a good many blows to the head can do that, knock out what little brain cells he had.

The only man capable of leading is Spitelout, yet the man knows only how to fight and lead in battle, politics are never his style, Gobber, you're a good advisor at times when you know what your talking about, a good fighter, but even you don't know how to handle such a situation, I do, they're whispering it to me now, telling me to pour on the little details, do you want to know the best part?'

'All berk needs is one final push, and thanks to you, its done, now nothing will stop your enemies crushing you like the rats you are, as a wise man once said-'

Hearing a strange sizzling sound Gobber looked up to find that strange black fire was appearing all around the room, forming a strange pattern to the likes he had never seen, following it he found it stretched all around and even down between his feet, as he looked down he caught the final words in the page.

'Fight fire with fire.'

In the next few minute chaos ensued as the blacksmith was consumed in a fiery explosion, completely destroying it and knocking anyone close enough off their feet as the flames flew through the wind catching a few nearby houses.

**Is Gobber dead? Will have to wait and see, hope you like this, thought it would be good to see Hiccups past which would answer a few questions down the road.**

**As always please leave feedback guys I really appreciate all the response I get, and feel free to throw in some ideas here and there, I won't ignore it but I may not use it so please don't take offence if I don't, well until next time.**


End file.
